


Perks & Picks

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucre had probably been in jail for too long if he was starting to entertain this kind of thought. (Season 1, crackastic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks & Picks

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts and Foxriverinmate offered the following: a dropped book, a feeling of peace, a friendship and a season, any pairing involving Michael; gen, het, slash or even crackfic. I’m afraid this one _is_ crackfic and I only kept the dropped book (that became a dropped magazine).

The Fish’s ass could only be described as ‘perky’.

The Fish’s ass could only be described as ‘perky’, and Sucre had probably been in jail for too long if he was starting to entertain this kind of thought.

But Michael bent down to pick up the magazine Sucre had let slip from the top bunk, and his _perky_ buttocks most definitely rolled and alluringly peeked from beneath the standard-issued boxer shorts. See, it wasn’t like Sucre was making up anything.

Maybe Michael shouldn’t have been walking around – in a manner of speaking – in his undies, even when the sheet was up, if he didn’t want Sucre to entertain this kind of thought, anyway.

The magazine accidentally-purposefully escaped from Sucre’s hands again, and Sucre lifted an eyebrow at his cellmate.

“Seriously?” Michael said in that quiet, silky-smooth voice.

“You’re the Fish in this cell, and fishes pick up stuff when they’re told to. That’s how the world goes, papi.”

Michael squinted and smirked and did all those things he did when someone wasn’t indulging him, leading said someone to believe that, sooner or later, there would be some kind of retaliation.

He bent down again.

Scratch that: he made a show of bowing down again, exaggerating the swing of his tattooed arm, the bending of his lower half and the display of his _perky_ ass.

His tone was as quiet and silky-smooth as ever – a tad sarcastic too – when he asked if Sucre was trying to apply to magazines those prison jokes about dropping and picking up the soap.

Sucre snagged the magazine from his fingers.

He had nice fingers too, by the way...

END


End file.
